


Corruption

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: Always Crashing in the Same Car (2007)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: James freaks out and Bill, as always, fixes it.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683796) by [Murreleteer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murreleteer/pseuds/Murreleteer). 



> This is based off of Collusion by Murreleteer (which is fantastic, by the way, and can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683796).
> 
> All you really need to know, though, is that James and Bill have had an affair going on for a while. This is a little later into their relationship, when Bill has James a little better trained.
> 
> There is no sexual content in this chapter, though there are heavy D/s undertones.

James was certain Bill could hear him hyperventilating over the receiver.

“Tell me what you fucked up,” Bill says, in that weirdly calm way he has, like the fucker doesn’t quite care enough to completely hide his joy at James’ distress. “You haven’t been this out of sorts since--”

“I know. Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!” James rubs a shaking hand over his face, listening to the measured breathing on the line. He winces when he realizes he’s been slowing his own to match.

“Now then,” Bill starts again, “what did you fuck up?”

“Mary,” he says. A sob threatens to break free from his throat, but he’ll be damned if he’ll cry in front of that skinny cunting twit again.

“You fucked your wife.”

“ _No_ , you bloody sack of shit, _she’s leaving me_.” He can hear his voice getting louder at every word. He takes a deep, shuddering breath. “This is your fault, you know.”

“What happened?”

“She, she--she knows I went to meet someone at that hourly hotel. I don't think she knows who.” He sniffs heavily and wipes his nose on his sleeve. “I found the file on her nightstand. Someone else knew, gave it to her anonymously. She’s gone now, I don’t know where. She won’t pick up her cell.”

James stands up from the bed and starts pacing, not bothering to step around the papers scattered on the floor from when he threw the offending file against the wall. “You’re _supposed_ to get me out of scandals, Bill, _not make more problems_!”

He can hear a sigh on the other side of the line. “Are you at home?”

“Yes, you fucking bastard, I’m at home.”

“Good. Don’t go anywhere. Don’t even think of getting in a car--”

“Oh, _fuck_ you.”

“--I’m coming to pick up the file. I’ll be there in 15. Pick it up off the floor before I get there.”

James heard a click as Bill hung up. He threw the phone against the wall. It was only marginally cathartic to watch it shatter.

He wiped at his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tidy himself up some before Bill got there. He knew it was useless, that that bloodless cunting bitch would see right through it, but he’d feel worse about himself if he didn’t try. He started picking the papers off the floor.

 

* * *

 

James ripped the door open as soon as the sharp knock sounded. “Bill, I--”

“Inside,” Bill said, and pushed past him, taking the door from James’ white-knuckled grip and shutting it behind him. “Is this the file,” he asked as he grabbed it from James’ hands and started flipping through it lightly.

“No, I brought an unrelated file down,” he said sarcastically. “Yes it’s the bloody fucking file.”

“Good,” Bill said unconcernedly, and shut the file, placing it on the small table beside the entrance. “Get on your knees.”

“What? Bill, we don’t have time for this--”

“Then I guess you’d better hurry up.”

James looked at him for a long moment, his face tight. He would do it, he thought, as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, for Mary. He took care to never lose eye contact with the bastard, and pretended for a moment that the utter hatred on his face gave Bill anything other than delight.

“Good boy,” Bill said, and suddenly gripped his hair painfully, dragging him closer, and pressing James’ face hard into the top of his thigh.

James felt his eyes starting to water and drew in what shuddering breath he could around Bill’s leg. The air smelled of Bill’s cologne, and if it started to soothe him somewhat it was something to be locked up and never examined.

He tilted his face so he could breathe more easily, inadvertently nuzzling Bill’s thigh, and slowly the shuddering which hadn’t paused since he found the file open on Mary’s nightstand began to stop.

Bill’s grip loosened on his hair, and he started stroking it, slowly, like James was some kind of pet. James did his best to bury his humiliation and didn’t succeed--but he didn’t pull away, either.

Bill’s hand stroked down the side of his face to his chin, and tilted James’ head up, so he was looking him in the eyes.

“Bill,” he said, at a loss for any other words.

“Say it.”

“You’re the boss,” he whispered.

“That’s right. I’m the boss, and I’m going to take care of it.”

James thought he looked rather too much like a cat that had finally gotten the canary for his liking.

Bill’s thumb stroked along James’ bottom lip consideringly. “Get some sleep. I’ll see you at work tomorrow morning.”

He grabbed the file and let himself out, shutting the door softly behind him, and leaving James kneeling on the cold tile. He only realized his knees ached after he stumbled upright, and blood started to rush back into them. He looked at the door and knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight.

 

* * *

 

The following morning, after the conference he had not been able to pay attention to a word of, he asked Bill to stay back. He watched the heavy wood door shut behind the others. Mary hadn’t come home last night.

“Well?” He asked, impatient.

“Well, what?” Bill said, an unreadable smile on his lips.

“Did you do it? Did it work? Christ, Bill, is she coming home?”

“It’ll be like it never happened. Best not to bring it up with her, I think she’s still rather sensitive about it.”

“And whoever gave her the file? Is it going to be leaked to the press?”

“It’s dealt with.”

James let out a breath, and sagged against his chair, hand scrubbing briefly over his face. When he looks back up, Bill’s smile has widened. He feels a clench deep in his belly.

“Well, Jimbo, don’t you have something to say?” He asks it mockingly, like a parent to a petulant child.

James’ lips thin into a hard line. It’s another moment before he can shove his pride down and grit out. “Thank you, Bill.”

Bill makes a low humming noise that goes straight to James’ cock. “I think we’ll have to schedule some time for you to properly thank me.”

He gives James another unreadable smile and walks out of the conference room, like he’s not the one who ought to wait to be dismissed.

Deep down, though, James knows the skinny wanker is right. He tells himself it makes him hate Bill more.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Bill arranged for Mary to have a 24 hour stay in a spa, and he's managed to get ahold of Mary's phone. He placed the file for James to find and have a shit fit over. He's deleted all James' messages to Mary.
> 
> All in all, by the end, everything has gone exactly to Bill's plan. Mary knows nothing still, though the guilt James has will interject more tension into their already deteriorating relationship; James meanwhile has had it reaffirmed that Bill owns every aspect of his life. His ploy to own James wholly is going well, and soon he'll have him all to himself.
> 
> ***
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments and feedback, though I'm not exactly expecting anything considering the small size of this fandom.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
